


Mr x Mrs Christ (FanArt/Illustration)

by MariekoWest



Category: Delight Games, Ring City Universe, Wizard's Choice
Genre: F/M, FanArt/Illustration, Inspired by an Interactive Novel, Inuxissa, Medieval Fantasy, Medieval Gothic Romance, イヌクシッサ, イヌクシヤス, ウイザードのチョイス, デライトゲームス, ナリッサ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:23:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariekoWest/pseuds/MariekoWest
Summary: My very first fanart of Inuxius & Narissa (Inuxissa)! ♥︎





	Mr x Mrs Christ (FanArt/Illustration)

**Author's Note:**

> Because I *really* wanted to see a picture of them (their faces seen) side-by-side, I made this sketch of them [here](sta.sh/01xogayz81l2) (way back when I first finished the book). This is the digital reproduction.
> 
> I know the paintings in the book depicted them realistically (which is not my speciality) but I just wanted to portray The Wizard as the "young" 19-yr.old man that he is supposed to be. The painting of him (or at least, the lower portion of his face) in the books is indeed very handsome, but he just looks a bit too old for a scrawny-built 19-yr.-old. (Don't kill me, this is just my own interpretation!)

**Author's Note:**

> X-posts: [Dreamwidth](https://mariekowest.dreamwidth.org/1494.html), [DeviantArt](http://mewrsaidthecat.deviantart.com/art/Mr-x-Mrs-Christ-694420705), [Pixiv](https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=64142840), [FC2](http://mariexfolie.blog.fc2.com/blog-entry-74.html)
> 
> * * *
> 
> The **"Wizard's Choice"** interactive novel belongs to Sam Landstrom and so does the young (handsome) wizard and the beautiful warrior cleric, Narissa. [2017-08-22] **Edit:** I finally, finally found what I had been looking for! And it's more perfect than I had even dared imagine! At long last, he has a name!  (When will this writer stop impressing me, really now?! Enough is enough! Haha.) So I uploaded a modified one with his official name! Oh, and his eye colour here is my own personal headcanon, since that bit wasn't mentioned in the book.


End file.
